


Une note d'espoir

by siriuseli



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Rogue One Spoilers, désolée de vous rappeler cette scène, faites pas les innocents, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, on sait tous qu'ils se sont embrassés dans l'ascenseur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Jyn avait l'esprit brouillé. Tout ce dont elle se rendait compte était Cassian à ses côtés, et ce chant répétitif et éternel qu'elle reconnaissait bien.Celui de l'espoir.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Une note d'espoir

_L'espoir._

Ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit de Jyn comme une chanson sans fin, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sa vie n'était faite que d'épreuves qui lui ont fait petit à petit perdre le sens de ce mot. En surmontant ce qu'elle a traversé, elle avait appris à ne plus craindre quoi ce soit, à ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit et à ne plus avoir de pitié pour autrui. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent : elle ressentait de l'espoir. Non pas pour elle et Cassian, qui se tenait à son bras, boitant légèrement -elle savait que tous deux étaient condamnés- mais pour le reste de la galaxie. Toutes ces planètes sous emprise impériale avaient une chance d'être sauvées.

"-Tu crois... qu'il y a quelqu'un qui écoute ? demanda Cassian avec un petit sourire en coin, ce petit sourire en coin qui lui était familier.

-J'en suis sûre, elle lui rendit son sourire, confiante. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un."

Elle ouvrit l'ascenseur les emmenant au rez-de-chaussée, sur la plage, puis monta dedans en emportant son compagnon rebelle avec elle. La cabine était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil lui permettant de voir les contours du visage de Cassian. Ce dernier la fixa intensément dans les yeux et sans que Jyn ne s'en rende compte, il approcha lentement sa tête vers la sienne. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Elle ne connaissait le rebelle que depuis très peu de temps, mais parmi toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa courte et difficile vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi attachée à quelqu'un. Durant cette courte période, elle lui avait montré plusieurs faces de sa vulnérabilité, ce qui a brisé l'une de ses règles de survie les plus importantes : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à quiconque.

_Soit tu te bats, soit tu fuis, soit tu meurs, _telles étaient les paroles de Saw Gerrera lorsqu'elle s'entraînait petite, avec lui. Jyn a toujours évité la dernière alternative. Mais maintenant, elle le savait, son destin était scellé. Alors elle ignora toutes ses convictions et toutes les règles qu'elle s'était imposée et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Cassian.

Leur baiser ne fut pas passionné ou même intense, il fut lent, tendre et rempli de sentiments non-dits et de regrets. Le regret de ne pas avoir eu le temps, pour apprendre à se connaître surtout. Pendant le temps de ce baiser, elle oublia tout le reste. Elle se retira de son embrassade et ouvrit lentement les paupières pour regarder à nouveau le pilote. Il avait les yeux brillants et arborait un sourire désolé, le même que Jyn avait au coin des lèvres. Le jeune ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à court de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. La jeune femme le comprenait parfaitement. C'était le même cas pour elle.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Cassian s'accrocha à nouveau à la rebelle pour en sortir. Ils boitèrent jusqu'au bord de la plage, et Jyn déposa le pilote près de l'eau, puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle regarda l'horizon aveuglant annonçant sa mort proche, tout en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après cela. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers son compagnon, qui le regardait avec un sourire rempli d'espoir.

"Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Jyn."

Ces mots seuls lui fit rendre son sourire, et elle se décida enfin à lui prendre la main. La chaleur de sa peau se diffusa dans tout le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à son cœur, qui commença à battre anormalement plus vite. Elle le savait, au fin d'elle-même, que ce n'était pas sa mort future qui lui faisait cet effet, mais bel et bien la personne assise à se côtés. Elle pria la Force pour que le temps se fige. Le pilote tourna ensuite la tête vers l'étendue éclatante, suivi de Jyn.

Quand il vit la lueur éblouissante, il s'agenouilla maladroitement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut d'abord prise au dépourvu, mais accepta volontiers son embrassade. Il s'agrippa à sa veste puis ferma les yeux, se noyant dans les bras de Jyn ainsi que le flot d'émotions qui venaient à lui. Elle, regarda au loin, les yeux remplis de larmes, non pas de peur, mais de joie.

"-Cassian ? Sa voix était si rauque qu'elle ne la reconnaissait même plus.

-N'ai pas peur. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. À travers la Force ou peu importe ce qu'il y a après, je serais à tes côtés."

Elle sentit le cristal Kyber qu'elle portait autour du cou vibrer entre son cœur et celui de Cassian. Malgré le fait que cette pierre soit brisée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins vivante.

Elle s'imagina sur une planète calme, comme Lah'mu où elle s'occuperait d'une simple ferme. Une vie paisible où elle aurait une fille, Maia, qui serait curieuse et qui aurait les mêmes yeux bruns que son père. Un enfant que Cassian et elle appelleraient "ma nébuleuse". Le rayonnement devenait de plus en plus aveuglant et, avec une dernière phrase au bout des lèvres, elle se noya dans cet océan de lumière.

_L'espoir est à la base de toutes les rébellions._

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime beaucoup trop les fins douces/amères pour passer à côté d'une fic RebelPilot sans mentionner leur fin... Désolée ! ^^


End file.
